


Sliver Trails

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, meteor showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Just a little bit further.” Frederick assured Josephine, his hands over her eyes as he maneuvered Josephine to a small table with two chairs on the battlements.





	Sliver Trails

“Just a little bit further.” Frederick assured Josephine, his hands over her eyes as he maneuvered Josephine to a small table with two chairs on the battlements. He removed his hands and Josephine glanced at him.

“What is this for?” She asked.

“Take a seat and you’ll see. It’ll start soon.” Frederick replied. They sat as white sparks whizzed across the sky, leaving behind sliver trails. Josephine gasped as she watched until the meteor shower had finished, before pulling Frederick into a hug.

“That was incredible! Thank you!” She said.

“It was more than worth it to see you smile.”


End file.
